


glitterbomb

by moth_writes



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: (sort of-it starts out that way at least), Crack Treated Seriously, Getting Together, Glitter, M/M, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Spells & Enchantments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:46:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27908455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moth_writes/pseuds/moth_writes
Summary: Simon, Baz, and some unfortunate spells.Or, How Simon and Baz Got Together Because of Glitter.
Relationships: Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Comments: 1
Kudos: 59





	glitterbomb

**Author's Note:**

> Started out crack, had a breakdown, now it's a serious fic.

BAZ

I return to the room in a foul mood.

It’s snowing out, and the Catacombs were bloody freezing. I can’t feel my fingertips and anything below my ankles might as well be blocks of ice.

I throw open the room door-it’s dramatic, but I need that right now-and Snow jumps back from my desk.

He looks guilty. He won’t meet my eyes and he shifts from foot to foot like he wants to leave. 

“What,” I drawl, “are you doing at my desk, Snow? As I recall-” I look pointedly at his messy desk and the papers strewn around it “-you have one of your own.”

“Yeah,” Snow huffs. I wait, but he doesn’t say anything.

I sigh. He probably just wanted to look through my papers, but I don’t keep anything personal at my desk. All he would have found is my exams from last semester and the study guides I’ve been collecting.

I don’t care. I just want a hot shower and sleep, and I don’t need to think about Snow any more today. (I wish I didn’t think about him at all, but he’s been taking up a disturbingly large portion of my mind recently.)(I know why. I don’t want to think about that, though.)

I kick my shoes off and ignore his sputtering. I don’t look at him until I reach my desk, and then I  _ have  _ to.

I swipe a finger though the silver laid in messy lines between my papers. “Why is there glitter all over my desk, Snow?”

“How do you know what glitter is?” He blurts and flushes pink. I want to bite his cheek. (It’s a disturbing thought, and one that’s becoming less and less out of place lately.)

“I have sisters,” I say. “And everyone knows what glitter is, Snow.”

“Oh.” He pauses, shifts. I wait. 

He sighs. “I was trying to glitterbomb you.”

I raise an eyebrow. “Why?”

“Trixie glitterbombed Penny on accident and she complained for days how hard it was to get rid of. I thought…” he trails off and shrugs.

“Clever, Snow,” I drawl and he looks at me. “Glitter is exceptionally hard to get rid off.” I pause for effect. “If you don’t know the correct spells, of course.”

I enjoy watching him sputter for a moment, then pull my wand from my pocket. I cast a basic cleaning charm Daphne taught me to get rid of dirt and the glitter whirls and disappears like it was vacuumed out of the air. 

A thought hits me and I grin evilly. Snow narrows his eyes and shifts backwards.

“ **_Glitterbomb_ ** ,” I cast, then “ **_Super glue!_ ** ”

Snow sputters and stumbles backwards. My spells have him covered in glitter head to toe, and I know the combination will have him sparkly for months. (Fiona’s used it on me more than once. It’s brutal, and impossible to get off.)(My sisters love it. I spell them glittery ten minutes before I leave for Watford on the last day of winter break. My father complains every year, but he hasn’t remembered or had the foresight to stop me yet.)

I’m almost doubled over laughing at Snow’s stunned expression when his face lights up. He has an idea, and I don’t think it’ll end well for me.

“Anatha-” I start, but Snow’s already started.

**_“Glitterbomb! Super glue!_ ** ”

I can’t do anything for a moment, I'm too stunned. Snow seems to have forgotten how his magic works, and now we’re both-along with every square inch of the room-coated in a thin sheet of glitter.

My first thought, stupidly, is that I have to get this off before Fiona picks me up for break in three days. I’m a vampire, and I’m covered in glitter, and if she sees it’ll be Twilight jokes everyday for the rest of my life.

I scratch curiously at my arm. When I inspect my hand there’s glitter caked under my nails, but my arm looks no different.

Fuck.

“Snow,” I say. “Get a teacher. Get Bunce. Get  _ someone  _ who can _ fix this fucking mess _ .”

He stutters a bit before giving up, then leaves. I wait until the door is closed and I can’t hear his footsteps anymore, then throw myself down onto my bed.

I stare at the ceiling and close my eyes to wait.

…

Snow returns fifteen minutes later with Ebb. I sit up and frown-she’s wicked powerful, but how is a goatherd going to help?

Ebb looks around slowly and whistles. “That’s a lot,” she says, and I sigh. I knew this wouldn’t work. I can’t trust Snow to do anything, apparently.

I ignore the pang in my chest at that. I want to trust Snow. I want him to trust me. It’s our last year, and I’ll never see him again. 

“Indeed,” I say slowly, and she looks at me. I watch her try and fail to suppress a grin, and I can imagine what she’s thinking. Baz Pitch, son of Natasha Pitch, shimmering like a seven-year-old’s arts and craft project.

“I think I can help a bit,” Ebb says. “What spells did you use?”   
  


“ _ Glitterbomb _ and  _ super glue _ ,” I tell her without magic. Simon winces. 

Ebb hums. “Okay. Let’s try…” She holds up her staff, then casts “ **_Into thin air_ ** !”

The glitter stirs, swirling patterns on our skin, but none of it disappears. Ebb frowns.

I’m thinking. “If you cast _I am rubber you are glue_ and anchor it to an object, we can use an _as you were_ to remove the _super glue_ and a few cleaning spells to get the rest of it.”

“That could work,” Ebb says thoughtfully. “Let’s try it, then.”

She raises her staff again and casts what I told her to. It works, of course, because I am a genius and Ebb is one of the most powerful mages with a handle on their magic.

Glitter swirls into the air and coalesses around one of Snow’s dirty socks. When the spell stops, we’re only slightly shimmery, and the room is back to normal.

I sigh in relief. Good. I won’t have to look like a walking advertisement of what not to do when you catch your roommate in your things, and Fiona won’t be able to torment me with Cullen jokes. (She still will, of course. But I won’t be giving her any more ammunition.)

I banish the sock to the bottom of the moat as Ebb casts a few more general cleaning spells. Snow lingers at the door and doesn’t say anything.

“Good,” Ebb says. “Well, I’m off. Got goats to attend to. Simon,” she looks at him sternly, “don’t do that, yeah?”

“Yeah,” he mutters. “Wasn’t planning on it.”

Ebb nods and goes, closing the door behind her. I wonder how she got through the barrier spells-I know the teachers are immune, but she’s not one. I decide I’d rather not question it and just be glad she did.

Snow stands unmoving at the door. I raise an eyebrow and sneer. I’m frustrated-with him, with myself-and I just want this day to be over. 

Snow still doesn’t move. There’s no smell of smoke, though, so I decide to ignore it. I throw him one last sneer and go to shower. 

…

SIMON

I’m thinking.

I know I messed up. I’m glad Baz and Ebb were able to fix it. (I don’t think I’ll be able to look at glitter without remembering this ever again.)(Is that bad? I think so.)

I decide to sit on my bed to wait for Baz. 

I have something to tell him.

…

Baz comes out of the shower twenty minutes later in a rush of steam. I’m still waiting on my bed, and he sneers when he sees me.

“What, Snow?” he drawls. “Waiting to torment me again?” He doesn’t wait for me to answer before he sits at his desk, facing away.

“No,” I say. I hesitate and he turns toward me. There’s no glitter on him anymore. (I still have what little the spell couldn’t get stuck to me.)(I don’t mind it much. It almost blends in with my freckles and moles.)

Baz hums and rolls his eyes. I wipe at the glitter still stuck to my arm, but it smudges instead of coming off. I give up.

Fuck it, I decide. This is our last year, if I completely fuck this up then I won’t have to see him again.

I stand. He doesn’t look until I’m right behind him. 

Baz tilts his head back. It’s all he really can do, since I’m blocking his chair.

“Hi,” I say. He blinks, raises an eyebrow. I watch him swallow-I can see his whole neck with his head back like this.

“Hi,” he says. It’s more quiet and unsure than I’ve ever heard him. I don’t like it.

“You look really fucking fit sparkly,” I blurt. I regret it immediately, and I know my face must be bright red. He flushes pink, though, so I might not have to worry after all.

“So do you,” Baz says like he’s telling me a secret. I grin, and he smiles back, but it’s small and unsure.

“So,” I say. “I’m not a good boyfriend. I’m probably terrible, actually.”

“I’m aware, Snow,” he tells me slowly. I nod and push ahead.

“I want to be your terrible boyfriend,” I say and I put as much confidence as I can into it.

Baz stares at me with wide eyes. I wait.

“I can’t do this upside down,” he says. I step back and he stands, turning to face me and leaning back against his desk.

I wave a little. I feel awkward. Maybe I shouldn’t have been so up front about all of this.

I don’t know how to do it any other way, though, so I just watch Baz and hope for the best.

“What about Wellbelove?” he asks.

“We broke up months ago. Second day back.”

“The Mage?”

“I can deal with his questions. He’ll be disappointed. I don’t care.” His eyes narrow, so I add “I’m done letting what he thinks get in my way. Penny talked some sense into me.”

I don’t mention that sometimes I lay awake at night and think about what he would say if he knew I was thinking like this. I don’t tell him about the times over summer when I thought the World of Mages decided I was too dangerous to bring back, or the way I felt so alone this summer I thought I’d die from it. Die from the wanting it, this,  _ magic _ , so much.

Instead I smile and hold out one hand. 

Baz takes it quickly, like he’s afraid I’ll change my mind. I know I won’t, though. I’ve had some realizations, and I know what I want. (Sort of.)(If he wants it too.)(I think he does.)

I tug gently and pull him closer. He steps forward once, then again, and then we’re toe-to-toe.

I reach for his other hand. He lets me take it and threads his fingers through mine.

“Hi,” I say again.

“Hi,” he says again.

“I want to kiss you,” I say. “And I want to be your terrible boyfriend.”

“I want that too,” he breathes.

“For a long time, I think,” I tell him and he nods. I wonder how long he’s wanted this. (I think I can track mine down to fourth year.)(Definitely fifth year.)

“Yes. Me too.”

I lean in, and so does he, and it’s  _ perfect _ . 

**Author's Note:**

> i have written glitter so many times it's not a real word anymore.
> 
> Also yes, I did write/post two non COCs in two days. I don't do much, okay?! 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
